Winged Ignorance
by ShamelessDilettante
Summary: They started off as raised bumps on his back and they kind of just. Grew. Tsuna needs better ways to describe what he was going through. He also needs Reborn, because the hitman was the only one keeping him grounded enough to not fly away. One-shot. BoyxBoy. R27. You have been warned.


**A/N: **This is wholly unplanned and random. It is quite anti-climatic, sorry about that.

**Warnings: **OOCness because god knows when was the last time I looked at canon KHR, plus, older!mature!Tsuna. I tried as much as I could though. Rated T for explicit make-out scene but no actual graphic sex scene. BOYxBOY, RebornxTsuna. Please read at your own discretion.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR

* * *

Tsuna didn't think much of them when they were still two little bumps on his back. It fact, he would never have noticed them if they weren't slightly itchy.

He peered at them over his shoulder through the mirror in his bathroom. They were just bumps, the colour of his skin and somewhat bony. He decided not to think about them anymore and put on his shirt.

As he was walking out, his mother saw him and asked, "oh, Tsu-kun, have you already finished your bath?"

Tsuna blushed and made up a vague excuse of forgetting something in his room before going back into the bathroom.

Right. He was here to take his bath, not to worry over strange bumps on his back.

* * *

They looked like featherless chicken wings, with a layer of fluff on them.

Tsuna vaguely recalled that it was called down, but he had no time to be worrying over biological terms right now.

He poked one gingerly and watched with a horrified fascination as it shifted and he could _feel_ it moving.

He wondered if it worked the other way around.

They made a vague flapping motion at his thoughts, just like his hands were clenching tighter at the shirt in his arms.

Okay, that was freaky.

He was glad they were small, only spanning to his shoulders it he stretched them. He put on his shirt again, hoping they wouldn't get bigger.

His intuition said otherwise.

His intuition was also telling him that if he didn't move _right now_ Reborn would barge into his room firing a machine-

RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT

Too late.

Tsuna dived under his bed. He scrabbled for the gun Reborn had insisted that he keep there and then he was suddenly in the middle of guerrilla warfare, fighting against one of the most formidable forces he would ever have to face.

He lost in the end and was sent to school.

* * *

Tsuna wondered if it had something to with his diet. Surely bullets and strange blue pills that made you burst into flames weren't healthy.

"Hey Reborn..."

"What, Dame-Tsuna?"

"The Dying Will bullets and pills don't have don't have any other strange side effects, do they?"

"You mean aside from stripping you, that skull disease, and making fire come from your hands and forehead?" The hitman sat across from the brunet, cleaning one of his many guns. Reborn had grown a bit; Tsuna vaguely thought the hitman looked about four now.

"Yeah."

"Not that we are aware of." Reborn glanced up sharply at his hopeless student. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, um, nothing." Tsuna winced inwardly and went back to eagerly finishing his math homework. He tried his best to keep his two mysterious new appendages tight against his back. They went past his shoulders now when he stretched them, they had also recently developed a layer of feathers.

"Hm."

Tsuna tried not to shrink in his spot as he felt Reborn's gaze boring into him.

He wondered if he should bind them, just in case.

* * *

"It really is hot isn't it?" Yamamoto sat beside him, perpetual wide grin in place as he popped another roll of sushi into his mouth.

"Yeah, my feathers feel like they're melting."

He felt like bashing his head against a wall as soon as those words slipped out of his mouth.

"Feathers?" Yamamoto looked at him in confusion.

"Ah, u-um. It's a just a figure of speech I heard on TV. You know, the one with the bird...?" He had no idea what he was saying.

"How dare you question Jūdaime!"

Ah, Gokudera, ever his saviour.

"Ahahaha! Oh, I know the show! Wasn't it cool how last time the bird solved that murder?"

...What did a bird have to do with murders?

"That was pathetic, anyone could have seen the culprit from a mile away!"

"Oh, you watch it too, Gokudera?"

"I watch anything the Tenth watches!"

Tsuna just decided to nod to whatever his guardians said and finish his lunch. The only shows he ever watched at home were kids shows with Lambo and Ipin. He wondered if Gokudera liked the one with the bunnies too.

He rolled his shoulders, feeling restricted by the bindings he'd tied around his new appendages.

* * *

Tsuna looked at Natsu with an insatiable envy. The lion cub was sprawled on the inviting grass of his lawn, basking in the evening sun.

Tsuna wanted to roll on the lawn and stretch his feathers to catch the sun's last rays too.

He caught himself just as he sat on the grass.

Right, people didn't have feathers, let alone -there was no denying what was growing out of his back anymore- _wings_.

"Gao~"

Tsuna smiled down at his companion and ran his fingers through the flame-like mane. Natsu purred and rolled over to give him access to his belly.

Tsuna continued to pet the lion cub as they basked in the waning sunlight.

At least it was warm.

* * *

He considered confiding with Byakuran. And then dashed the idea completely when he recalled that the other male's wings were made from condensed flames and weren't flesh and blood like his own.

He'd even checked, pricking one with a pin and wincing as blood pooled from the wound.

Tsuna sighed and continued to roll gelatinous rice balls to be cooked. He hadn't noticed that the growing mountain pile had toppled somewhat, and that Lambo and Ipin had come home from elementary school and were now running about and playing with the ones on the floor.

Not even the loud racket could distract him from his thoughts.

* * *

The beach.

Damn, the place terrified him because beaches meant less clothes and less clothes meant that his back would be exposed and that meant that his wings would be out in the open. He barely had time to appreciate the fact that Kyoko, Haru and Chrome were there too, and wearing cute swimsuits. He gave them an awkward smile and said they looked nice before wondering off with a vague excuse to hide under a rock for a while.

He didn't notice Reborn watching him leave with calculating eyes.

The hitman didn't say anything and went back to setting up a plan for the guardians to get along better. Needless to say, he'd managed to... convince Hibari and Mukuro to come along.

The day ended when Tsuna emerged from his rock to find the beach upturned and devoid of any other tourists. His guardians were sent to the hospital for treatment for 'EXTREME PLAY', as their resident healer had claimed, and there was a giant armed octopus unconscious in the middle of the bay.

Tsuna idly wondered why everyone he knew was so violent.

He sighed and picked up Lambo; the only guardian who hadn't been sent away, and handed him the large conch shell he'd found to play with.

* * *

Reborn was up to something.

Tsuna didn't need his hyper intuition to tell him when it was so obvious. The hitman was waiting in front of the bathroom door.

"R-Reborn...? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a bath with you, what does it look like?" The hitman was dressed in only a towel and holding a rubber duck in his other hand. He squeezed it, and Tsuna flinched as a stream of water shot into his face.

"Aren't you a bit old for that now?" Reborn looked about 7, almost the same age as Lambo. Was it just him or was the hitman ageing faster?

"You should spoil me Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna shuddered at the use of the Baby Voice. "W-well, you can take a bath now if you like. I'm just going in to get something..." He trailed off as he stepped into the room and reached for the first aid kit. He took out a roll of bandages and pocketed it before turning around.

Reborn stood at the door, staring up at him expressionlessly. "Did you get injured, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Oh, um." Think, Tsuna, think. "Lambo sprained his ankle, I thought I'd stabilise it so he doesn't sprain it again." He inched toward the door, hoping to bypass his tutor.

Reborn's glare stopped him. "What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing!" Tsuna shook his head, and his hands, hoping to whoever listened up there that Reborn wouldn't push the issue.

No such luck, Tsuna doubted even the gods could stop Reborn from being Reborn.

"You're a terrible lier Dame-"

"Tsu-kun! Dinner time!"

He took that opportunity to bolt past his tutor's small but oppressive form, and down the stairs.

"Tch." Reborn would find out one way or another.

The child hitman smirked. He bet it was something embarrassing on his student's body that made him reluctant to be unclothed in front of other people. He would find out for the sake of embarrassing his student.

Because that was what he lived to do.

* * *

Tsuna fluttered them. The wings made barely a sound as they shifted.

They were well past his shoulders now, with great plumes of feathers. He could now expand them and curl them slightly forward to touch them.

As Tsuna ran his fingers through the feathers, he wondered if birds felt this soft.

He also wondered if there was some symbolic connotation attached to the fact that they  
were a pure unblemished white.

After thinking for another timespan within which Lambo could break something in his room, he gave up and stepped into the bath.

Warm water felt great on his feathers, even if they were a pain to dry afterwards.

* * *

"Sawada-kun, are you eating well at home?"

It was his school's yearly physician's examination. He'd managed to get away with insisting on not taking off his shirt fully, only unbuttoning the front a bit for the stethoscope.

Tsuna blinked at the doctor; a woman with black hair and a pair of rimless spectacles who was looking at him with concern. "Um, yes?" Tsuna was pretty sure he was eating more than usual, since he was getting better at avoiding Reborn's attempts at stealing his food. "Why?"

The doctor looked down pointedly.

Tsuna's gaze followed hers and he stared at the numbers of the scale he was standing on uncomprehendingly. Then he noticed, his eyes widening comically. Teenage guys, even short teenage guys like him, didn't weigh below 30kg on a normal day.

"Ah, um, maybe the scales are off?" Tsuna said weakly. "I'll, um, go and find another one!"

He bolted, ignoring the cry of protest from behind him.

* * *

He was currently holed up in a corner of the library. A thick book was on his lap.

'_Most birds have hollow bones to allow for flight.'_

Tsuna stared at the words in horror.

'But I'm human!'

Except for the wings part. But he thought they were just... there. He didn't think his _body_ would change too. Plus, he could already fly without them just fine.

He closed a book with a huff and wondered if there was a cure.

Who was he kidding, the number of abnormalities he faced on a daily basis already went beyond what science alone could explain.

The wings seemed almost normal in the face of that.

* * *

"Reborn, what are we doing here?"

It was just him and his tutor at the cliff edge. The forest trees went right to the edge, some going beyond to hug the cliffside.

The hitman smirked and lowered his fedora, looking positively evil. He was now about ten years old physically. "Training. What else, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna grumbled and tried his best to glare at his tutor. He knew better than to get out of training with Reborn.

After several laps of climbing up and down the cliff face, Tsuna wondered if it was physically possible for his arms to fall off from exhaustion. At least he didn't need to be in Dying Will mode to do it anymore. Not that he could go into the mode anyway since Reborn had taken his pills.

Suddenly, he was picked up by the back of his shirt and flung into the forest. He screeched as branches scraped by and he landed with a heavy thump in the middle of a clearing. He sat up with a groan, looked at the newly overturned earth and let out an even more frustrated groan.

Mines.

He had no idea how many, but knowing Reborn they were probably so well placed that it was unlikely he would get out without stepping on them.

"What did I do to deserve this, Reborn?!"

"You're my student." The hitman said, as if that was the answer to all the questions he ever had. Reborn stood in front of the brunet, on what was most likely the only safe spot, looking highly amused. "And my student shouldn't keep secrets from me."

Tsuna felt his jaw drop. "That's what this is abou-" he stopped, and gulped audibly as a Leon gun was pointed between his eyes.

"Tsuna," Reborn said, looking grave for once. "I heard about your last physical. You're too light." He flexed a hand. "And I felt it personally when I threw you just then."

Tsuna looked away, avoiding his tutor's sharp gaze. "It's nothing-" he yelped as he was smacked upside the head.

"You suck at telling lies, Dame-Tsuna. So don't try."

Tsuna rubbed his head. Should he tell his tutor? He trusted Reborn to keep him alive, even if the training seemed otherwise. But did he trust his tutor not to enter him into some freak show when he knew?

Um.

Suddenly, he felt afraid. He knew it wasn't normal, but he'd pretended it was anyway, at least to hide them and ignore them. They were soft, and touching them made him relax after the onslaught of his zealous guardians, Reborn's 'training', and whatever crazy thing decided to happen during the day. Tsuna had thought about cutting them off, because they were getting harder to bind as they grew, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Aside from the pain that it would surely bring, he felt a strange unexplainable attachment to his wings.

Tsuna bit his lip, twiddled his thumbs, and hugged his knees closer as he looked at the ground.

Reborn, for his part, knew now that whatever his student was hiding was serious. The hitman knew how far he could go with his play and teasing, and he had a strong gut feeling that this particular issue was not one he could make merry of. "Tsuna," he said, reaching out a hand to put on that fluffy hair.

Tsuna flinched.

Reborn ignored it and ran his fingers through the soft locks he used to use as a seat. They, the Arcobaleno, were ageing faster and would do so until they reached their original age. At this rate he would be around twenty in two years time.

Reborn's hand stiffened the same time Tsuna's head jerked up, the brunet looking around wildly as Reborn's eyes narrowed.

There was a rustle to their right.

Reborn fired a shot and there was a muffled cry before it cut short.

Tsuna grabbed Reborn and dived to the side, avoiding a volley of bullets. He winced as the bullets came into contact with the mines to his right, blowing them and sending debris and smoke everywhere.

His ears pricked up. He could hear them. Thumps on the ground by stiff leather shoes. Guns being reloaded. Breathing. One... Two... Around six men scattered around the clearing. One was talking to another, speaking Italian, a language Tsuna was still learning but getting better at each day due to Reborn's forced tutelage. They wanted him alive.

"Six, huh? I could deal with them with my eyes closed."

Tsuna hadn't known he'd been speaking aloud.

"You can stop hugging me now, Tsuna."

He blushed and released his tutor, careful to keep quiet. They still had the cover of stifling smoke around them, but it wouldn't last long. Tsuna would run, but he couldn't whilst surrounded by mines like this. He listened intently. "They're coming closer..."

"Good," Reborn said from where he crouched in front of the brunet.

BOOM!

Tsuna winced as a loud cry broke through and more smoke spread from their left. One of the enemy had stepped on a mine. He rubbed his ears as they rang.

"Just stay still Dame-Tsuna. They can't get closer and they can't shoot you if they want you alive."

"But I can't stay here forever!" Tsuna hissed.

Reborn reloaded his gun and handed the brunet another one. "You don't need to. Now tell me what you can hear."

"You can't hear them?"

Reborn just gave him a look that made him shut up and focus. "There's a strange sound- I mean, sounds..." Tsuna's eyes widened as he suddenly knew. "They're flying!"

"Tch. And Leon's out of Dying Will bullets too."

Tsuna stared at the hitman in horror.

"Just shoot them down, Dame-Tsuna."

"What about my pills?" Tsuna asked apprehensively.

"At home."

Tsuna felt like cursing.

The smoke cleared slowly, and they could see them. Flickers of red and blue from the flame boots the enemy were using.

Reborn fired off several shots, instantly killing two men while the others with a firm grip on their body shields managed to avoid death.

Tsuna tried his best, but he was still shaky using a gun on human beings. He managed to nick one man's boots though, and the mafioso unbalanced and flew in wayward directions before crashing into the thicket.

That left two others.

Tsuna's body was already moving. He felt a bullet graze his ankle as he ran, almost stumbling at the sharp pain. He grabbed Reborn's hand while he was at it and, by purely following his intuition, managed to navigate a way through the mines. He still had to do a running leap over the last row though, and he could feel his wings tug against their bindings at the sensation.

He skidded to a stop when they were at the cliff edge. He wondered how stupid he could get for running in this direction.

"Yes, you are an idiot. And why did you grab me? If I had stayed they'd already be dead by now."

The brunet flushed but didn't let go of Reborn's hand. He could hear them fast approaching. It wouldn't be long before bullets came raining down again. He could dive into the forest and make his way through or go over the cliff. Except he couldn't go into Dying Will mode right now.

"There's the Vongola Decimo!"

Time was up. Tsuna didn't have time to think anymore. He just followed his instincts.

There was the sound of cloth tearing.

The two remaining mafiosi flew over the cliff, searching for the mop of brown that had disappeared over the edge. They stayed until dusk started falling and retreated, cursing and returning empty-handed to retrieve the bodies of their fallen comrades.

Underneath a tree where shrubs covered the cliffside, a fluffy head of chocolate brown appeared through the brush and looked around before retreating again. There was a small niche under the layer of brush. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief and turned his head to where his tutor was still standing there and openly staring at his wings.

The brunet shifted his shoulders nervously, not used to the fact that he was exposed after so long hiding them. His shirt and the bandages had torn when he'd opened them.

It had felt exhilarating, his first time flying with them. He could fly with his flames, that much was true, but the feeling of air rushing through his feathers, and being able to open and stretch them to their full wingspan had felt so incredibly gratifying that he had found it had to focus on finding a spot to hide. It was lucky Reborn was still child-sized though, Tsuna didn't think he would have been able to fly with the extra weight of an adult.

"You have wings."

Tsuna's feathers ruffled before settling again.

"You have _wings_." This time Reborn stressed the last word.

Tsuna nodded.

He watched cautiously as Reborn came closer and flinched as he felt a hand settle on his wings.

Reborn traced the area where flesh became feathers in the middle of Tsuna's back. He ran his fingers through the soft plumes. "Holy shit, it's not like Byakuran's. These are real wings."

"Reborn! Language!" Tsuna chided.

The hitman ignored him and continued to run his hands through soft fluffy feathers.

Tsuna shuddered and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. A low keen emerged from the back of his throat. That felt incredibly good.

Rebor stopped, much to Tsuna's disappointment. He turned the brunet to face him and sat down cross-legged. Leon jumped onto the brunet's arm and crawled up into his hair. "So let me get this straight," Reborn said. "You have wings, you have abnormally keen hearing-" he cut off Tsuna's 'I do?' "And your recent secrecy and habits such as falling asleep with the sparrows in the tree outside your window are because of this."

Tsuna's cheeks flushed at the last part. He hadn't meant to fall asleep.

"So why do you have wings?"

"I don't know."

"You're pathetic, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna wondered if there would ever be an end to the insults as he hunched over and pouted, his wings folding forward to cover his bare shoulders.

* * *

Truth was, Reborn had no idea what to make of the wings aside from the fact that it had to be kept secret. There was no telling how many mafia and other groups would want the brunet purely out of the fact that he looked like an angel, a _real_ angel, and not just because he was the Vongola Decimo. It didn't help that, unlike in Japan, there was a strong belief and cultural reverence for the religious creatures.

As for now though, he would make sure to keep several sharp eyes on the brunet. Plus, it was amusing to see what other habits his student had developed.

"Frolicking with the birds, Tsuna?"

Tsuna stood in the middle of a wide shallow stream, his wings spread wide and illuminating in the bright sunlight. Swallows, and Hibird lookalikes fluttered around him adding chattering and chirping to the sounds of streaming water. Some landed on the brunet, brushing against him and tickling him with their beaks. They were surrounded by wildlife. There was no sign of another human for miles.

Tsuna blushed and turned to shoot a glare at his tutor. That completely failed as another bird tickled him and he burst into a fit of giggles.

Reborn felt his lips twitch as he leaned against a tree and continued to watch his student.

There was no harm in taking a break. Plus, this was the first time he saw Tsuna spread them so wide. Even at home, in the privacy of a locked and curtain drawn room, Tsuna's wings remained hunched and folded, as if he were constantly cautious.

Several hours later found Tsuna collapsed on the grass next to the seated hitman. The brunet lay on his belly, his wings spread wide, drying himself off in the afternoon sun. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed into one of utter content.

Reborn twitched as one of the braver pudgy yellow birds landed on his knee. He glanced between his student, whose wings spanned over two metres stretched out like this, and the little bird, whose tiny wings were barely distinguishable against its rotund body, and wondered how any of this was aerodynamically possible.

"Want to tell me why he has wings?"

The little bird chirped once, bobbed its head twice and fluttered off to land on Tsuna's head, snuggling into the soft brown locks.

"Thought so," Reborn grunted.

He nudged the brunet with his foot and got a grumble in return. "Let's go Tsuna, play time is over."

Tsuna rolled onto his side to gaze at Reborn imploringly.

"Don't give me that look. You can't make a mistake."

Tsuna sighed. "I know, I know. I've graduated from high school." With better marks than he'd ever gotten due to Reborn's 'tutoring', much to the entire school's shock. "And I need to make it into a good Italian university or it will sully Vongola's name. But we both know we've gone over the papers to death and I know for a fact that even _you_ are getting sick of looking at the same damn questions again and again."

"Hmph, and that's the only reason I let you play today."

Tsuna's brazen grin was Reborn's only warning before a warm hug engulfed him in a shock of white feathers. "Then let me play until the day is over."

"When did you get so cheeky with me?" Reborn grumbled.

Tsuna tightened his hug. "When I decided to see past your harsh words and finally understand that what you want from me is to grow into myself."

"I wish you'd outgrow your airheaded-ness. I saw you tie your laces together this morning. If you had actually stood up and attempted to walk like that, I would have tripped you."

"I know. Which is why I re-tied them properly."

"Are you going to stop hugging me?"

"No, you're warm too." Tsuna smiled and buried his face into Reborn's hair, toppling the hitman's fedora. He doubted he'd get an opportunity like this under any other circumstances. But his intuition was telling him that with no one around besides the animals and with Reborn spoiling him for this day only, it would be alright.

An hour later saw Tsuna asleep, his head resting on Reborn's lap. The hitman huffed, watching the sky tint orange as he ran his fingers through fluffy brown locks. He looked back down when he felt the brunet shift, tracing a soft cheek with his fingers. He sighed at Tsuna's innocent defenceless sleeping face, those rosy plump lips parted slightly.

"Don't tempt me, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

"Tsuna."

A mumble, incoherent.

"Tsuna."

A grunt.

"Tsuna, you idiot!"

A yelp as the brunet was kicked violently and fell out of the tree. Only his wings spreading and flapping frantically slows his descent to the cold snow coated floor.

Tsuna sniffled, wiped his nose, and opened his eyes drowsily. He instantly huddled into himself, his wings folding around him as a chilling breeze blew by.

Reborn jumped down, his shoes sinking into the snow. He glowered at the fluffy white shape in front of him, and hit the tuft of brown at the top with his fist.

Tsuna released another cry, his wings opening for a second so that teary honey brown eyes met obsidian black. The eyes do not stay open for long, eyelids drooping as he pitched forward into the waiting hitman's arms.

If it were up to Reborn, the hitman would leave his student to freeze in the snow, that would teach him for flying off without a word. But he couldn't risk his student actually _dying_ and that seemed entirely possible whilst the brunet was in hibernating mode.

Tsuna mumbled again, shifting closer to Reborn and shivering at the cold around them. White feathers, so pure that they were almost indistinguishable against the untouched snow, surrounded the two as the brunet attempted to get warmer.

"Dame-Tsuna, if you had just stayed at home you wouldn't have any trouble staying warm."

A low mumble as Tsuna nuzzled into him is the hitman's only reply. Reborn let out an exasperated sigh before throwing the teen over his shoulder and dragging him through the snow.

"You better hide your wings before we get out of the forest."

* * *

"Tsu-kun, you really should be careful when having a pillow fight with the children," said Nana, her hand on her cheek as she held out a handful of white feathers. "You have no idea how many of these I found when I washed your blankets this morning."

Tsuna's face flushed and he looked away. "Um, yeah, mum, I'll be more careful."

It wasn't his fault he'd been shedding his winter feathers like crazy. He was only thankful Reborn was there to make sure no one entered his room when he slept, so that he could let his wings out.

Nana smiled and petted her son on his head. She couldn't believe her Tsu-kun had grown up so fast and had decided to study overseas. She really was grateful for Reborn-kun's presence, though she had not seen the hitman in some time now.*

* * *

Reborn stood watching from afar with a pair of binoculars.

His student, the silly winged one, seemed to be holding a conversation with a bunch of the local Hibirds and Uri on the house roof. There were little fluffy yellow birds perched all over him and a temperamental cat in his lap, seemingly content to be stroked.

The hitman didn't mind it when an Akita dog and swallow joined the crowd, or even when a great big liger suddenly appeared and curled around his student. Tsuna fell asleep in its plush fur.

Reborn lost it at the shark though.

The animals scattered as bullets rained down on them.

Only the liger remained, curled protectively around the brunet and growling at the hitman.

Reborn sneered, his twelve year old face twisting with the expression. "Scat. Go back to your master." His idiot student hadn't woken at all at the sounds.

Bester growled louder, baring large fangs. Tsuna shifted and snuggled closer into the plush fur.

"He's not yours." Reborn lowered his fedora, giving sharp emphasis to his glare.

The liger stood up at the challenge.

Tsuna slid down to the tiles and woke as his head hit them. He winced and pouted, looking distinctly unsatisfied at the liger. As he was reaching out to cling to that fluffy fur again, he was interrupted.

"Dame-Tsuna, why is Xanxus' box animal here?"

Tsuna turned, blinking curiously at his tutor. Why did Reborn seem angry? "He's here to play?"

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna's cry echoed around neighbourhood as gunshots and what sounded suspiciously like a flame thrower followed suit.

* * *

Reborn thought the wings were making his student more strange. Or maybe that was just the influence of his guardians. He was certainly not going to say that it was his influence rubbing off on his student.

"Oh, hey kid! Have you seen Tsuna around?" Yamamoto was grinning as usual. He put his hands behind his head when he got no clear response from Reborn. "No? Okay then, give me a call if you do!" And he was off.

"Haah! Haah! Reborn-san!" This time it was Gokudera, looking like he'd run a marathon ten times over. "Have you seen Jūdaime?! I must find him so that I can help him escape from the others and win!"

Reborn didn't say anything.

"I must find him! Please contact me if you spot him, Reborn-san!" And then, he too, was off.

A cloud of dust was rapidly approaching and skidded to a stop in front of the hitman. "Kid, have you EXTREMELY seen Sawada around?!" Ryohei continued jogging on the spot, not wanting to lose his pace. "Tell me if you do, TO THE EXTREME!"

He disappeared in a cloud of dirt and sun flames.

"Lambo is here to find Tsuna!" The child had outgrown his afro, now preferring his hair cut shorter to frame his face. He wore a cow print shirt and green shorts.

Reborn fired a few shots at the boy.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Tsunaaa, Reborn us bullying mee!"

"Crying for him at your age is disgraceful."

Lambo sniffled and wiped his nose with his shirt. "I-I saw Tsuna crying for Reborn in his sleep."

"He's disgraceful too. Now, scat." Reborn fired once again, scaring Lambo into running away.

The next one was Chrome.

"Ah..." She stopped in front of the hitman. One eye peered at Reborn worriedly.

Reborn just stared back.

The girl bowed, ever polite, and asked, "could you please tell me if you see Bossu?" And then she was off too.

A tonfa came next, flying with a velocity on par with a bullet. Reborn sidestepped it easily, allowing the metal weapon to fly into the bush behind him.

Hibari appeared in all his fearful glory. The ex-prefect -because he had _finally_ graduated but no one was relieved because he'd taken it upon himself to be the guardian of the entirety of the Namimori region- stared down at the almost-teenage hitman.

Reborn met him, eye to eye.

"Baby." The prefect acknowledged, habit making him address the hitman as he had before the hitman began to age. "If you see the omnivore, inform me."

And then, he too, breezed off.

The wind that blew by only punctuated the silence until,

"Your guardians need more training Dame-Tsuna." Reborn looked at the bush behind him.

The leaves, distinctly plastic looking and fake, parted to reveal playful honey brown eyes and a mischievous smile. Tsuna hugged Reborn, leafy arms coming forward to envelop the hitman.

"You've been ridiculously clingy recently."

Tsuna said nothing, his smile widening as he pushed Reborn down. The hitman was quick, whipping out a green stick to counter the metal rod that would have hit his side.

Tsuna pouted and loosened his hold on Hibari-san's tonfa.

Reborn instantly had his student on the ground, his arm twisted up and behind his back painfully. "You should know better that to lower your guard just like that." The hitman lowered his body to smirk and talk directly into his student's ear. "And since I 'found' you first in this game of yours, I get to take the prize."

Tsuna stilled, cold sweat breaking out on his body.

"What was it again... 'I'll listen to one order, without question'?"

Tsuna shuddered at the next line.

"Time for your tripled training regimen."

* * *

Reborn readied his ten ton hammer as he stood over his student's sleeping form. Being taller, now that he was physically older, he could see his student's sleeping face clearly. Tsuna was snuggled into the pillow, his blankets pulled up to his chin, eyes shifting under closed lids from unknown dreams.

The hitman wondered what angels dreamed of.

Not that it mattered, he would be shattering it right-

"Mnn..." Tsuna's eyes opened, blinking blearily up at the hitman's overbearing form.

Damn.

Tsuna just smiled, ignoring the hammer completely as he sat up, leaned forward and pressed his lips against his tutor's.

Reborn stiffened.

It was short, only the span of a few seconds, before Tsuna pulled away with a dreamy smile and collapsed back onto the bed, curling up to sleep again.

It took a few seconds longer than Reborn thought it should for him to recover.

To redeem his pride, the hitman let loose with his hammer and the Sawada household shook with Tsuna's screams of mercy that morning.

* * *

The second time it happened, it was almost natural.

And he couldn't just pretend it away like last time by falling asleep because they were both definitely wide awake.

He felt the sudden warmth of Reborn's body pressed against his -without any idea how or  
_why_ he was there. But Tsuna reacted automatically, because god knows how many dreams he's had where he'd done the exact same thing.

There was no leaning up or down, since Reborn was exactly his height now, only a slight closing of distance before incredibly soft lips pressed against another pair. They were softer than Tsuna expected of Reborn but then the tutor always worked on such a hard unrelenting image that he almost expected them to be the same.

Tsuna had closed his eyes, relishing in the moment, pulling away seconds later to marvel at the shocked expression he'd generated. At least, he'd hoped to get the same reaction as last time. Unfortunately, Reborn face was as blank and as hard to read as always and Tsuna could only pout in retaliation.

The door bursting open and Ipin, Lambo and Fuuta running in had him jumping away from the hitman, face flushing in embarrassment.

The rest of the day was spent in a very ordinary fashion as the children tried to get as much time with their Tsuna-nii as possible before he began to study abroad.

He was more than happy to indulge them.

* * *

"So this is our new school, huh?" Yamamoto whistled as he shaded his eyes from the glare, looking at the large grassy expanse and tree-lined roads that lead to a series of old roman styled buildings. Intricate carvings in marble and stone lined the roofs and balustrades.

Tsuna's attention was taken up by the large marble statue of an angel in the middle of the quad. She had long robes, her eyes closed and serene, her arms spread in a welcoming gesture.

He was pretty sure he looked nothing like that.

"Let's just go and find where our classes are," he said, turning to his two best friends, whom were also going to attend the same university. They would be staying at the dorms during the weekdays and returning to the Vongola mansion on the weekends.

"Sure, Tsuna!"

"Of course, Jūdaime!"

Tsuna smiled softly at his friends before they headed up the imposing marble stairs, together.

* * *

He was sure this sort of thing was beyond the actions of a college student; at that age you were practically an adult weren't you? Apparently, he was wrong. He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, before calmly and righteously overturning his indoor shoes and catching the number of thumbtacks in his palm. He clenched his hand into a fist, smoke pouring out with the suspicious stench of wrought metal and opening it again to reveal a lump of metal.

Tsuna slipped the shoes on and stepped into his dorm room, wondering who he'd offended. He certainly hadn't regressed into his middle school self, he was no longer pathetic and hopeless at everything. He had confidence that, at the very least, he would be able to protect his family and friends, though it wasn't so much as confidence as sheer determination and will that shaped him into who he was now. Someone who, at least to himself, couldn't be disliked and ridiculed as much as his middle school self. In that respect, he was not being vain, because he was sure _everyone_ disliked his middle school self.

Tsuna kept a polite distance from most of the others in his course, it wasn't like there was much choice considering the sheer amount of people in the first year classes and the fact that when second semester came along the classes would be shuffled once again and everyone would be just as jumbled. He did make a few friends here and there though, and Reborn had been all too pleased that Tsuna had somehow caught the interest of the son of a corporate owner with much influence in the world.

Tsuna himself wanted nothing to with business and just wanted to have fun.

It had been little over a month since he and the others started university here, the campus was enormous and there were less classes, but no less content to cover. Much of his 'break' time was spent pouring over textbooks. He had no choice in the matter because of a certain 'roommate'.

Tsuna sighed and glanced toward the small dining table inside his dorm room. Reborn sat there, his legs crossed and perpetual fedora slightly tilted. The hitman looked to be about sixteen now and Tsuna would forever mope the days when Reborn was shorter than him.

"I'm back, Reborn."

Reborn grunted and turned the page, rustling the newspaper in his hands. "Welcome back, I want risotto for dinner."

Complying with his ever demanding tutor, Tsuna just nodded and headed in to change so he could start on dinner.

* * *

"Mmnph-!" He bit into the blanket under him to stop the horribly embarrassing moan that would have escaped. He couldn't stop the low keen from his throat though.

Reborn smirked and continued to run his hands through the soft feathers, preening the brunet. It was an obvious weakness and one Reborn took advantage of. It wasn't like Tsuna could turn to anyone else to indulge this need of his.

The hitman's hands were surprisingly gentle despite his low devilish chuckles of amusement. Long fingers, calloused just like they were supposed to be after working with guns and artillery for many years, ran through the delicate white feathers, parting them and straightening them much like a comb could. But Reborn preferred his hands because he knew that Tsuna was reacting so embarrassingly to both the warmth from his palms and the sensation of his wings being preened.

Tsuna's back arched under his hands, the wings stretching further for Reborn's access.

Reborn looked over them with a critical eye.

They were getting big, _too_ big.

Even folded, the tails of the wings went past Tsuna's waist. Reborn had no doubt that if the brunet wanted, he could fly off at any time. The hitman wanted to clip the feathers, so that it would be assured Tsuna couldn't fly away and that no one else but he would know of the hidden angel in their midst.

But he couldn't bring himself to. Not when he knew Tsuna. The brunet would never be able to abandon his duties, his responsibilities and his bonds with his friends and family. It was what Reborn had taught him and as proud as he was for the fact, that didn't stop the irrational urge to trap Tsuna, just like this, with him for eternity.

The fact that Tsuna continued to do _this_ and that he was making no move to stop him was not helping.

His lips were just too damn soft, his scent sweet and tantalising, and the sensation wholly indescribable.

Tsuna pulled away, peering up in concern. "Reborn...?"

Ugh, his heart did not just beat faster upon seeing those ridiculous doe eyes.

Reborn leaned forward to kiss the brunet back. He tried to ignore the sudden glow of utter happiness from his student.

He'd never kissed anyone so disgustingly gently even before the curse.

Reborn blamed the hormones.

* * *

"Meow."

Reborn gave the brunet who'd just walked in, drenched from the rain, a blank and critical stare. "What is that." He deadpanned.

Tsuna gave his sweetest smile as he held up the grey skinny wet thing with the most ugliest scowl Reborn had ever seen. "Banchō, meet Reborn. Reborn, Banchō."

"We are not keeping that."

"It'll be fine, Reborn. Cat's don't take that much bringing up, and Banchou is pretty independent." Tsuna cuddled the cat closer to his body and Reborn swore the scowl got deeper, if that was even possible.

"No."

"Pleeease?" Tsuna wheedled, giving his best impression of a puppy left in the desolate rain. That fact that he was wet and dripping was not helping. The cat meowed again.

"Why are you not scared of that thing, you're a bird too."

"I'm a _human_ with wings, there's a difference. And his name is Banchō."

"Where the hell did you get that name anyway."

Tsuna turned the cat in his arms and peered at its scowling face with a silly grin. "He looks like some gang leader, don't you agree?"

Reborn quirked a brow as Tsuna gave the cat's face a sloppy kiss. "You should learn from it then, because you look nothing like a mafia boss."

Tsuna did his best to imitate the cat's scowl.

Reborn coughed to hide his chuckles. "You look adorable."

Tsuna's 'scowl' deepened as his face reddened. "Then give me a hug."

"Bath first, you're all wet. And get rid of that cat."

Tsuna stuck his tongue out in defiance as he headed for the bathroom, cat cuddled in his arms.

* * *

"How are your studies going, Tsunayoshi?"

"They're going well, grandfather." Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato, Ryohei and Chrome sat along one side of the large immaculate dining table. Timoteo, his storm guardian, Iemistu and Reborn sat on the other.

"That is good to hear." Timoteo turned to the rest of the tenth generation guardians. "And how about you?"

He got mixed responses, but overall good results. The old man smiled kindly. It looked like this generation would hold up well. For some time only the companionable sounds of cutlery scraping along porcelain bowls could be heard until-

"Meow."

Reborn scowled as everyone turned to the source of the noise: Tsuna.

The brunet had the grace to blush in embarrassment as he bent down to fiddle with the duffle bag at his feet. He emerged with the grey cat who was a lot fluffier and fatter since the brunet first picked it up. It still had the same permanent scowl.

Timoteo looked surprised. "I didn't know you got a pet." Reborn ignored the subtle glance his way. He hadn't thought it necessary to inform the Ninth of something so trivial.

The cat scowled at everyone there before pawing Tsuna and curling up in his lap. Tsuna smiled and said, "he's just a stray I picked up a month ago." The rest of his guardians and Reborn just looked as the creature with mixed expressions of disdain and resignation. The cat scratched, bit, and hissed at anyone that wasn't the brunet, though it had learned to tolerate Reborn since they had to live together and Reborn would not lose to some cat when it came to claiming Tsuna's attention. He still had to work on getting the brunet to bathe with him though.

"Really? What made you pick it up?"

Reborn went over the _numerous_ creatures the brunet had acquired from wherever since getting those wings of his. Most only stayed until they were healthy again and went back to the wilds.

"His scowling face reminded me of someone when he's angry."

Reborn's brow rose. He hadn't heard that before. Then he glowered when he saw the way Tsuna peeked slyly in his direction.

"I see..." Timoteo also glanced at Reborn before chuckling. "They do have their similarities."

Reborn would be making sure to tortu- _tutor_ his student as painfully as possible after dinner.

Tsuna suppressed his shiver as he held Banchō closer. It was totally worth it to see Reborn's face.

* * *

"Sawada...?"

He turned, blinking up from the book he was reading. A young woman stood before him, wavy brown hair framing a pretty face with olive skin. Tsuna sat on one of the many stone balconies that faced the main quadrangle. "Yes? How can I help you?" He vaguely recalled this woman being in one of his law subjects.

He was wholly unprepared for the hand that came to slap him across his face, only his reflexes and training allowed him to catch the hand before it touched him. He kind of regretted it when he realised how awkward it made this situation though.

*sniffle*

Honey brown eyes widened and his jaw fell open when he saw tears leaking from the woman's face. The female jerked her hand out of his suddenly lax grip and slapped him for real. "How could you! I-I can't believe Takeshi left me- f-for you!" And then she was off, running down the corridor past the other students who were looking between them quizzically.

He was left, staring slack-jawed after some girl he didn't even know with a prominent hand print on his cheek.

At least until a guy came running over. A tall black haired one who was one of the few that could pull off an apologetic look white grinning like an idiot. "Sorry, Tsuna! She was really persistent."

Tsuna stared up at his friend in shock. "What did you say to her?"

"Haha, I said that I'd already devoted my life to you. Didn't think she would take it that way though."

Who wouldn't think that way after being told that, Tsuna wondered incredulously.

"I'll treat you and Banchō to gelato to make up, okay?"

Tsuna sighed and relented, knowing there wasn't much he could do to stop Yamamoto from being Yamamoto.

* * *

"Reborn, the Tenth still isn't here."

The hitman scowled, lifted his fedora, and ran his hands through his spiky locks before placing his hat on again. Sharp obsidian eyes looked over the gathered group of adults. The male guardians had long since sprung to their current heights. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei sat around the small dining table patiently. Hibari, ever aloof, leaned against the wall furthest from everyone else, scowling since he'd been called away from his beloved Namimori. Chrome sat at the kitchen island, entertaining eleven year old Lambo with sweets. Mukuro leaned against the wall opposite Hibari, looking out the window, permanent condescending smirk in place.

The fact that nothing had been damaged yet and no one was yelling at each other was an attestment to their maturity.

Seeing as their boss and sky had not turned up, and Reborn had his suspicions as to why, the hitman smirked and straightened himself from his slouched position against the kitchen counter.

"It looks like Tsuna's feeling playful today."

He caught everyone's attention.

"Why don't you all go look for him? I'm sure you'll see something nice."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Gokudera found him first. The silveret had some sort of in-built radar when it came to anything to do with Tsuna.

Unfortunately, Gokudera had no idea how to go about retrieving his cherished boss, or even if he wanted to in the first place.

"Hey, Hayato! Have you found Tsuna yet?" The silver haired man scowled before looking up pointedly. Yamamoto followed his gaze.

"Bossu?" Chrome was suddenly there. Lambo at her side.

"Nufufufu... What in the world is Tsunayoshi doing up there?"

"Hn."

"EXTRE-MPH!" Gokudera slapped a hand over the exuberant boxer's mouth.

All of them were standing below the largest tree on campus. The one that stood proudly in the centre. Ignoring the passing students' stares, their attention was taken by the brief tuft of distinctly brown hair poking out from among the thick branches and leaves.

"Oi! Hibari!"

Too late, the violent ex-prefect was already leaping his way up the branches. The others were quick to follow, Ryohei taking Lambo whose legs weren't long enough to ninja his way up the tree.

They stopped when they were level with their boss -though Hibari would beg to differ with that title- and froze.

Tsuna lay on a ticket of branches, almost a nest really. He was asleep, fluffy nestlings surrounded him. Some were awake and chirping, others asleep on the brunet. His face was the epitome of serene and peaceful.

Yamamoto scratched his head. "I feel bad waking him."

"But we've got a meeting to get to, to the extreme!" Ryohei claimed in his not-so-loud voice.

"Bossu looks cute like that." There was silence as the others agreed by not disagreeing.

"Omnivore." Hibari held none of those misgivings. He looked ready to throw his tonfa at the brunet, fluffy baby birds present or not.

A loud screech reverberated through the branches, and suddenly they were under attack by sharp beaks and talons. The parents had come back to defend their nest.

Lambo cried out as he lost his footing on the branches, shielding his eyes from the wild birds.

The rest of the guardians were in similar positions. Mukuro had his trident out, ready to gut one of the large birds.

"**Stop**."

The voice was commanding, stilling everyone, even the birds, as they settled on higher branches.

Tsuna sat on the edge of the 'nest', Lambo in his arms and a few fluffy chicks tumbling around him. He blinked, and commanding aura was gone as he yawned and rubbed his eyes before jumping down to a lower branch. Lambo laughed loudly as they descended in an almost reckless manner.

Tsuna paused halfway down, peering upward to his shocked looking guardians. "You guys coming or not? We're going to be late."

"Nufufufufu... The gall you have, Tsunayoshi, to be saying that to us." Mukuro chuckled darkly.

* * *

While Reborn was ageing unnaturally fast -he was around twenty now, almost back to his original age before he was cursed in the first place and, according to Verde's last verdict, when he would begin age at a more natural pace- he discovered that Tsuna was doing the opposite.

The brunet was not ageing at all.

It was hard to tell, considering Tsuna's baby face and that asiatic tendency to look the same from their late teens to early thirties, but Reborn could tell. People, after all, developed lines in their faces from smiling, frowning, any expression, and surely the brunet would have lost more of that baby fat by now. And Reborn knew because he'd taken a peek at a photo of Tsuna when they were ten years in the future.

But no, Tsuna looked exactly the same as he had when he was eighteen, even though he was twenty now. Hell, he could pass off as _sixteen_.

"Tsuna."

The brunet peered up from where he was sitting on the floor waving a toy for Banchō to chase. His wings were out, folded along his back and unbound. The brunet had deemed daily exercise as a necessity for the cat since he was becoming rather round. "Yes, Reborn?"

Reborn looked thoughtful before crouching down and leaning forward to kiss the brunet. He watched as Tsuna's face first turned adorably red and stiff before relaxing and pretty much melting into Reborn, a tentative tongue slipping out to lick along Reborn's lower lip.

The hitman reacted instantly, thrusting his tongue into Tsuna's willing mouth, one hand coming forward to cradle the brunet's chin, the other catching the cat by its collar before it attempted to claw his eyes out.

Tsuna's moan was swallowed by Reborn, their tongues dancing together, slipping and sliding wetly along each other as their teeth clacked against one another.

By the time Reborn pulled away, Tsuna was leaning against him, face flushed tantalisingly and those delicious lips swollen and open and gasping for breath.

"Hm, at least you don't act like a teenager." He was pretty sure a sixteen year old Tsuna would have pushed away at the initial kiss, blushing and stuttering up a storm.

"W-what do you mean?" Tsuna managed to gasp out. He took Banchō away from Reborn's none too gentle grip and settled the disgruntled cat in his arms as he leaned into Reborn, breathing in the heady scents of espresso and faint cologne.

"You've stopped ageing, Tsuna."

"W-what?" Tsuna sat up, his eyes wide before frowning to himself, thinking.

"I think it's stopped for awhile now."

"... But isn't that bad? I mean, I don't want to stay young and be left behind by- by everyone!" The words 'by you' was left unsaid.

"You think I don't understand that?" Reborn whacked the panicking brunet over his head. "What's even more troublesome is that you're an icon, the upcoming leader of the largest mafia famiglia in the world. If they discover you can't age, let alone the fact you have _wings_ the whole balance could be overturned...

You need to be checked, Tsuna."

The brunet's eyes widened in horror at the implications.

"I'm a hitman, not a doctor." As much as he hated this. "We'll get Dr. Shamal, okay? Despite his frivolous tendencies, he knows when and how to keep his mouth shut." Reborn squeezed the brunet. " _I_ promise to keep you safe."

Tsuna bit his lip. He trusted Reborn more than any other, and the last two years spent living alone with the hitman had proven to deepen his relationship to a degree he hadn't even dared to wish possible before.

"Okay," he acquiesced quietly.

* * *

"It's a genetic mutation."

Tsuna and Reborn looked at Shamal like he'd grown two heads.

The doctor scratched his head. "I did a DNA analysis for any mutations. There's a unique code attached to your X chromosome which I've never seen before. It seems to be dormant in females and only active when paired with a Y chromosome." The doctor fiddled with his packet of cigarettes as the imposing hitman and his student remained silent.

Reborn and Tsuna exchanged a look and shared one thought.

_Nana._

"As for the ageing thing, you don't have to worry. Looks like it did slow or stop altogether some time ago but it seems to be pretty normal now."

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief, his wings rustling against the bed he sat on.

Shamal gave him a serious look over. "I've honestly never seen such a mutation before, Vongola. You sure you weren't descended from angels or something?"

Tsuna just shook his head in denial. He was nothing like an angel.

* * *

"Ara, Tsu-kun!" Tsuna flushed at the nickname but welcomed his mother's warm hug. It had been almost a year since he last went to visit Namimori. He honestly wanted to go more -not wanting to turn out like a certain _father_- but hadn't because the Ninth insisted on his presence for many a meeting. Coupled with his studies, everything had proven to be time consuming.

"And who is this?" Nana turned to the now adult Reborn, beaming happily.

Reborn bowed. "My name is Reborn." He smirked slyly. "Tsuna's lover. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tsuna froze to look at him in horror while Nana just looked shocked. She was the first to react, beaming happily. "Oh, welcome! Tsu-kun never told me he had managed to catch such a handsome young man! I hope he isn't too much trouble for you!"

Tsuna choked at his mother's eager responses as she invited them inside.

"Come in! You have the same name as his old tutor, maybe that's why he's drawn to you." Nana chattered cheerfully.

Reborn smirked and took Tsuna's hand, dragging the shell-shocked brunet into the house.

* * *

"Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan and Fuuta-kun are at school." Nana informed them, beaming happily as she busied herself in the kitchen. Tsuna and Reborn sat on the stools at the island table. "I never got a call from you so I didn't know you were coming Tsu-kun."

"It's okay mum," Tsuna reassured. "You don't have to clear space for us, it's only a short stay and Reborn and I can sleep in the living room in the spare futons." He was well aware that with the other three children growing it wasn't possible to have them share a room all this time. Fuuta and Lambo had taken his room while Ipin now had her own. And he couldn't possibly insist on staying in a hotel when he knew how much his mother missed him. Bianchi, who did part time assassination and part time staying and helping take care of the kids took the last bedroom.

Speaking of Bianchi-

"Reborn?" The pink haired woman stood at the door, her eyes sparkling as she took in Reborn's adult form. "Oh Reb-" The hitman was quick to grab her and lead her out before she gave anything away, giving Tsuna a meaningful look as he departed.

Tsuna clenched his fists, knowing that the next few moments would be hard, for both himself and Reborn.

"Oh, does Bianchi-chan know this Reborn too?" Nana wondered.

"Um, mum..." Tsuna's gaze slanted sideways, wondering if this would be an okay thing to ask.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?"

Honey brown eyes met another pair so like his own.

He took a deep breath, decision made.

He stood up and took off his sweater, and his shirt, revealing his bare upper body. And then he turned.

He could feel his mother's shocked gaze on his wings, which he fluttered gently, feeling self-conscious because he'd never shown anyone else his wings this brazenly sans Reborn. But the hitman was always an exception for him.

"Oh... Tsu-kun..."

Alarmed, he turned to find tears streaming down his dear mother's face, her hands in front of her mouth as if to cover her soft sobs. He was about to fling on his shirt because he didn't ever want to upset his mother in such a way when Nana _smiled_.

"You're beautiful, Tsu-kun."

He blushed suddenly because the only one who'd ever called him beautiful, and only in the throes of passion, had been Reborn.

"Could I...?"

Seeing his mother outstretched hand, he complied and took a seat next to her, allowing her hands to drift through his soft feathers. Nana smiled, wiping her tears with her other hand. "They feel just like Kawamatsu's."

Tsuna blinked, looking over his shoulder. "Uncle-Kawamatsu?" He recalled meeting his mother's younger brother once, and been surprised to find his uncle at least ten years younger than his mother. "He has these too...?" He asked, hesitatingly.

"Yes..." Nana began sadly. "He started growing them when he was sixteen, I thought they were beautiful, but he hated them. Even if he tried to get rid of them though," she paused, breath hitching. "They always grew back."

Tsuna shuddered, understanding. His uncle must have tried _cutting_ them off.

Nana continued, "you uncle is actually older than me." She smiled at the brief shocked look she got from her son. "He stopped ageing when he got the wings. He hated that too."

"But..." His uncle looked to be in his mid-twenties the last time Tsuna saw him. And even Shamal had confirmed the brunet was ageing.

"He began to age again when he fell in love and was loved in return."

Tsuna's made a little 'oh' sound as Nana's smile widened.

"That's right, and since Tsu-kun looks healthy and older than sixteen I guess it can only be because you and Reborn are in love."

Tsuna flushed, realising he'd been completely caught with no hope of doing damage control over Reborn's claims from before.

"Mama is happy for you, Tsu-kun... And please, please promise me one thing."

"Of course." His reply was automatic, and filled with sincerity.

"Remember that the wings are not a curse but a gift. That they are beautiful and will always remain so."

Tsuna smiled and ran his hands through his own feathers.

"Yes."

* * *

Bianchi never returned, Reborn making up some excuse that she had a job to look after. Nana accepted the reason gracefully and dinner remained rowdy between the children's excitement over seeing their Tsuna-nii again and Nana's overall cheerfulness.

When it was bed-time. Reborn and Tsuna cleared the living room and started rolling out the futons. They only managed one before Reborn manhandled his student into it and joined him.

"It's squished and going to get hot in here, Reborn." Tsuna pouted.

"Don't care," Reborn replied, wrapping his arms around the smaller male and running his hands under Tsuna's shirt to stroke up his smooth back and bury his fingers into the fluffy wings.

Tsuna's mumbled, sleepy as he buried his face into Reborn's neck, his own arms coming up to wind around the hitman tightly.

Silence reigned, until, "was she very upset?"

"I let her slap me and run off crying."

"... I'm sorry."

"What are _you_ apologising for, Dame-Tsuna?"

A sigh. "Nothing..." What else could he say?

"...I love you, Reborn."

"I know that even without you telling me, just as you know too."

Tsuna smiled against Reborn's skin. "I like to voice it once in a while."

"You sure you're not just trying to make me take you here and now where the kids and your mother can hear us?"

Tsuna just shook his head. Eventually his breathing evened out and he was like deadweight in Reborn's arms, albeit a very fluffy, warm, sweet scented one.

Reborn buried his face into the brunet's hair.

"... I love you too, Tsuna."

* * *

**A/N**: I'm pretty sure my writing style was erratic as the scene changes.

*As Reborn ages faster, and surely Nana would have noticed that, he pretended to have left.

Banchō (番長/ばんちょう) - Leader of a group of juvenile delinquents

The DNA stuff is complete and utter bull I made up on the spot. I'm not even sure if you can have a dormant mutation like that.

I'd be thankful if you left a review on your way out. Peace. 8)

P.S. A sequel has been written, named **Winged Sapience**. Check it out.


End file.
